Techno or magic
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Magic good and bad. Technology good or bad. All confused and unaware. Joining what they think is right. But only one is truly sure he's where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

The gears keep turning.  
>I keep running.<br>My heart is pounding in my chest much harder than you could make it.  
>I see the fall.<br>I hear the crying.  
>But I stay frozen and watch.<br>What else is there to do?  
>No one cares.<br>No one loves.  
>I know this.<br>Ruby rich blood coats my being.  
>There is no part that isn't soiled in blood.<br>And the gears keep turning.  
>Round and round.<br>The cogs and gears keep moving on.  
>No change.<br>Everything stays.  
>Everything's needed.<br>Why can't life be like a machine?

-.-

Jack sat up in bed tiredly. Sleep had once again eluded him. It was something that never seems to come anymore. His eyes had dark bags that looked like they were etched into his face. A permanent mark. He walked out of bed and headed for his lab. There was nothing to do down there. Only build robots. And even that had grown old and dull. There didn't feel like there was anything worth doing.

Showdowns seemed pointless and a waste of time, energy and blood. How much blood had he lost in those showdowns? Transfusions were needed one out of five showdowns. He was worthless. Weak. There was nothing more to do.

So he settled for leaving. No more showdowns. No more monks. No more talking beans. No more witches. No more dragons. No more evil Warlords. No more.

He packed his bag and left in the middle of the night. It's not like anyone would know he was gone. No one cared anyway. He knew what others thought. White trashy worthless scum. He didn't know where he was going, and frankly, he didn't care anymore. There was nothing more than the open road and knew faces.

A smile crept on his face leaving a pleasant foreign feeling. Good bye Jack. And good riddance.

-.-

That was three months ago. No one had seen the self-proclaimed boy genius in so long that some people almost forgot his idiotic banter if not for the empty silence that was left behind like an inky fog. It was unnerving to say the least. People didn't check up on him though. It seemed like that would cause an unwanted ripple. Or at least a fight against his annoying robots that he had most likely been building. Yeah what could be wrong? He was an awkward teenage boy building robots in his parents' basement and called it an evil lair.

But no one was sure of what was really happening. Because of the involvement in the magical world, no one really noticed that the world was changing from the scientific point of view. Not every creature they fought was magical and evil. No one saw that they were innocent people changed against their will. That is, until Providence appeared at the temple of the Xiaolin warriors.

They came and asked for help. They said it was for the best if they wished to help save the world. The monks immediately said yes if it meant the world would be better. Unaware what they were getting into.

"Hello, my name is Caesar Salazar. I am from Providence," he began as he addressed the monks of the temple, "We need your help to help secure the master nanites from the enemies. We also need to try and get someone from their side on ours."

"Why's that partner?" Clay asked.

"My brother is very important. But we really need him if we want to have a greater chance at succeeding. He is stubborn but a good kid. He is having trouble seeing the good we are doing for the world," he explained stoically. They didn't argue. They didn't see another angle. Not the other one. Not the one that saw the shadows of the so called light.

-.-

"I'm ready," he said steadily. It had been hard and cruel. The past he had thought he escaped had come back when he had tried to escape from another past. He clenched his knife in his hand for a moment before relaxing around the handle. Wearing an outfit that was different from how he used to look, he couldn't believe how he had changed. He was not in the open light. But hid in the shadows of the light to destroy the real threat.

They were the new one providence. A small smile crept to his face, "What are your orders White Knight?"

The man in the white suit looked at him.

"You will continue your work with Holiday. Continue with the nanite research," he said blandly. He nodded his head showing he had understood Knight's request.

"With all due respect sir… when will I begin to learn to fight? I am smart. Not strong. And I would be more of a liability than asset without proper training," he said coolly. He had wanted to ask for a while now.

"You know how to fight. But you will start your advanced training tomorrow. Six and Bobo will be training you. Rex will be your sparring partner."

He cocked an eyebrow with surprise, "Doesn't Rex spar with Six sir?"

"He does. But Six would kill you," he answered. He held back a chuckle. It was no lie.

"Fine. Thank you White."

"No thanks needed. Go to Holiday and begin your assisting," he growled. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room. The dam was huge. He found it hard to believe Providence was leaving them alone. But then again, a scientist, a marshmallow man, an Argo ninja nanny, a talking chimp and a biomechanical teen were a lot tougher than most people gave them credit for. And now he was with them. He ran toward Holiday's office. He passed the ever mocking prisoner scarecrow. It didn't bother him. He knew what others thought of him. The shape shifter didn't bother him in the least. Bean was worse. But only because he was younger then. So naïve.

He wondered why he never died out there. Perhaps it was the way they fought only caused minor internal bleeding for him that could be patched up by his robots when he got home. Or that the monks would never actually try and kill him. Or was he durable? Chase never killed him either. But nagging in the back of his mind he knew. How could he not? It stared back at him daily. The blood red never did go away. And though it disgusted him, he knew it was the only thing that reminded him of his dad. It was dad that did this. It wasn't just him but it felt like it was all his fault.

"Jack? You okay?"

Jack came back into reality.

"I'm fine Rex. Really," he said calmly, "Just thinking about life and how I'm going to change others' lives being here."

"I know. This is a bit overwhelming. I'm surprised you're still here," he said happily. He nodded. Seeing someone he thought was dead after so many years was overwhelming. But being back to doing what he thought he would never do. What his father did. The work that ruined him. The work that ruined so many lives.

"I am too," he said for another reason entirely. Rex smiled and continued down to White's office. Jack continued down to Holiday's office with more of a purpose. He walked briskly until he saw something that made his day.

"Jack-bot thirteen! You're back," he said ecstatically, "Do you have my dad's little gift?"

The machine pulled forth a small glowing container.

"Yeesh, so much fuss over this little nanite. Dad what did you help to create?" he joked as he tossed the container, "Holiday should be happy to get this little baby."

In truth he had planned on destroying it. But the time to use it had arisen. He was glad he hadn't destroyed it like he had originally planned. Hopefully this would be the right thing to do. He walked down to Holiday's room with the robot trailing behind him. He didn't bother to knock as he entered her lab.

"Holiday. I've got a present for you," he sang. Holiday looked at him suspiciously. He smiled and showed her the glowing container. A shocked look on her face stayed for a minute as she stared at the master nanite in his hand.

"How did you…?"

"You don't need to know. This is nothing," he said confidently placing it on her table, "White said I'm your assistant now so I figured that I should bring in a gift."

"Jack," she said not believing him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I needed to get it out of my house," he explained. She gave him a look.

"My family was involved in the original event. I'd rather not talk about it. I'm here now and that's what's important."

"Glad you see it that way Jack."

**Kay if you like it please review. This is a weird combination but I had this idea a few nights ago and it has plagued me to no end. So again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack frowned looking outside the dam base. Serene calmness with a hint of awaiting redemption and chaos. Why didn't he come sooner? What was there to gain from the world he left? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was a waste of time. All he really gained and kept were the memories… and the monkey staff. It wasn't like he could part with a favorite. It wasn't a toy. It was a tool. One that he could use easily. Sure the monks could use their Wu but there was something different about the monkey staff. It was practically deemed as _his_ Wu. Among a few other things.

Nanites. Deep in his blood he should have known he'd never escape their grasp. Especially when it stared him in the face. He remembered all too well. Rex had been the first by necessity, and Jack, he had been second by chance. By a draw of sorts. He was given a "booster" shot. When his mom had found out she left taking him with her. He was young and she made him take her name. Spicer.

Jack Spicer. Not Jack… no. He did would not say it. Or think it. It was a damned name anyway. That name took from him. No longer did he have soft grassy green eyes, but instead the meadow green became home to a forsaken battle field tainted by blood that unlike in a normal field, it would never wash away.

…

"So your temple will receive funding from Providence as compensation for assisting us in the efforts of saving the world," Black Knight explained to the older monks. Master Fung nodded. They needed the funds for the temple's repairs. And it was their job to protect the world from evil.

As Black Knight and the monks were discussing what would happen, Caesar walked the grounds of the temple in thought. He would normally be in his portable lab but for some reason he couldn't focus on his projects. That either meant that a new idea was going to come to him, Rex was doing something incredibly stupid and dangerous… or that he was forgetting something very important.

Let's see… his screwdriver, torch, hammer, drill…

"Toss it over here!" he heard the young Brazilian monk cry out. He walked over to the noise in curiosity. Perhaps they were playing soccer. But what he saw was not a soccer ball being kicked around. He saw a bronze structure being tossed and beaten. The design could still be made out though. Where had he seen that…?

"Rhylander," he said aloud. He walked up to the kids and they stopped tossing the damaged machinery. The design was of a Rhylander's. Not Gabriel Ryhlander. But someone else. He knew the design. He had seen it before. It was complex in mind but made from a soft metal to make it easier for it to be dented if it needed to be more compact for a mission. It was an infiltration bot. A mach-one. Maybe Mach-two. But it seemed to contain weapons. Rather unusual for an infiltration bot.

"Uh… Mister? Are you okay?" asked the Brazilian boy.

"Where did you get this?" he asked ignoring the boy's question.

"Some dorky kid. Jack Spicer," said the Japanese girl. He looked at the design. It looked so much like the young kids drawings. It looked like the work of Jack Rhylander.

…

"So you want to fight with this?" Rex questioned handing him the monkey staff.

"Call it my calling Rex. I know this baby like the back of my hand," Jack said with a smirk. Funny how he planned on using magic against the world of science. But that was his style. Fight water with fire he mused. Magic against powerful machines, and machines against powerful magic. It sometimes worked. What could he say? He couldn't part with his gambling ways.

"Doubt it could beat me," Rex said with a smirk. Jack smirked back.

"Not with your tools Rex. But the thing with this bad boy is that no one sees it coming," Jack explained.

"Yeah, yeah oh great and wise Rafiki," he said mocking Jack.

"Are you scared Rex? We can have a go and you can see what this can really do."

**Ugh! I am so tiredly dead. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You suck."

Jack rolled his eyes at the biomechanical teen.

"Really? I never noticed," Jack commented sarcastically, twirling the monkey staff in his hand, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not built for fighting like you are Rex."

"Well not _everyone_ can be an awesome EVO fighting warrior," he bragged with a smirk.

"Not everyone can build nanite infused weapons that aren't connected to their body either Rex."

Rex pouted slightly before pulling Jack into a headlock making him drop his staff. Jack laughed as he struggled out of Rex's playful grip. It felt good. He felt like he belonged for once in his life. Who would have thought that the life his mother pulled him away from would be the life that would welcome him and his work without question. And with magic no less. He pulled himself out of Rex's grip and plucked the staff up off the ground and began walking towards Holiday's lab.

"Later Jack," Rex smiled as he went the other way towards Six and Bobo most likely on another mission. He sighed softly thinking back to all that he had left behind. He wondered what the monks were doing. He wondered about his old "mentor" Wuya. He thought for a fleeting second about Chase and Bean, knowing that they would be as powerful as ever.

He slowed slightly as his memories of failure flooded his mind. A grimace came to his face as his hand moved to his arm, his arm that was usually littered with bruises that had paled back to its creamy white. He shook his head violently. That was something best left in the past.

What's the likelihood that his past would come back twice?

-.-

Caesar dissected the robot reveling in the work of the battered machines. The monks that Providence had recruited were currently learning the ins and outs of the ships in case they were needed.

"Now where are you Rhylander?" he questioned looking at the finer points of the seemingly simple machine. The machine was deadly. It held weapons that were obviously not used but still able to be used. Weapons that utilized nanites and their mechanics to either stabilizing or destroying coding. A self-destruct if you will.

A dangerous coding from a dangerous little boy. Surprisingly Caesar just smiled. Little Ryhlander was a Jack of all trades in the tech world. If he could find him, then the project would go as planned. He sighed to himself. If only things were that simple. None of the monks who actually had the technology knew who little Rhylander was. Only this, _Spicer_ child who they were built for. It seemed like this Spicer kid knew Ryhlander but wouldn't tell anyone anything. He didn't pester them on a lost cause. He'd have more luck trying to learn something from the robot.

If he could bypass its security.

"Perhaps I should contact Doctor Rhylander. He may know how to crack your code," Caesar smiled at the copper colored bot. Ironically, it reminded him of his brother. Even in defeat there was no give. No possibility of understanding unless you side with it. And even then there is still a shroud of confusion and mystery. Most likely from his amnesia but still.

"Yo!" an accented voice yelled. Caesar didn't even flinch.

"Ah, chico, could you hand me my drill?" he asked simply. The boy paused though why, Caesar didn't know.

"The Makita LXFD01CW 18," he said simply now understanding that he was asking what drill.

"What?"

"Ah never mind," he said grabbing the drill as he went back to removing more of the armor to expose even more of the circuitry. He frowned at seeing the rushed work. Brilliant, but rushed and most likely mass-produced by hand by the looks of it. Hm…

Weeks passed with similar schedule.

It wasn't until one innocent incident ruined this delicate balance.

"We've got a live one!" Dojo cried. The monks moved quickly with an ever-curious scientist with them. It wasn't a powerful Wu. It was just another to keep from evil.

"Where did you get that ugly thing?" Jack questioned Rex who glared at the young genius.

"It was my dad's. It was at our old home in Argentina before the Event," he said. It was an ugly looking shrunken head with stark white eyes.

"Still doesn't change how ugly that thing is," Jack shuddered, his fingers itching to grab the monkey staff. There was magic on that thing. At least that's what he guessed. He didn't like it. He wasn't good at noticing magic but this magic, it was all too familiar. Just like Chase's apparition, this was magic he knew. At least if it was magic. Maybe he was imagining things. He did have a wandering mind. Not as bad as… _him_ but still.

"Oh you're just jealous."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes because I'm jealous of some mystic magic head. Listen Rex, take my advice and get rid of it. That thing is a bad omen," he shuddered.

"Whatever."

"Rex, I'm serious," Jack said grabbing Rex's shoulder, "If you aren't going to get rid of it then hide it."

Rex raised a brow.

"You seriously think someone is going to try and take this thing?" he laughed. Jack scowled.

"Possibly. There are… _people_… who will things for relics like that. Doesn't matter what it may mean to the people who own it."

Rex rolled his eyes.

"Well, if anyone comes after this, they'll have to get past my fists first." There was no mistaking the air of confidence that practically oozed from his being. Jack shook his head.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when something most likely inexplicably stupid happens," he said leaving Rex's little trailer that had been dubbed his room. Jack looked back at the door once he was out. He wanted Rex to believe him, but alas, Rex wanted real proof he was in danger and even then it was unpredictable how he would react after told. And that was something he couldn't do. It was better not to dwell on the past like Rex was fixated on doing to discover the truth while Jack tried nothing more than to escape one past after another.

**I think everyone can safely assume what will happen next chapter… REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The grari head messes with vision?" Omi asked curiously. Dojo snorted.

"About as much as light spots do."

"Fascinating," Caesar said with in his ship. He had heard that the dragon could grow in size and fly but this was a true oddity in all his years of science. Camera were recording his flight pattern as well as taking note of heart beat and body heat. He really wanted to see how the nanites were influencing the creature's flight patterns.

One camera zoomed in on a rather odd scroll. He frowned recognizing the picture on the scroll. It was a shrunken head Papi kept that was given to him from Abuela. Wasn't that back at the house in Argentina? No wait, Rex grabbed it when he visited their family home.

He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a new number. Kimiko opened her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Mijo is going to be there."

"Excuse me?"

"That head you are searching for was our Papi's. Rex took it from our family home."

"What? Get out! No way!"

The male elemental dragons looked at the dragon of fire in confusion and moderate annoyance rather used to her being on her phone.

"The Wu belonged to Caesar's dad. His little brother has it now."

"Oh! Then we must capture these birds in one cage!" Omi proclaimed. Raimundo groaned at the smallest monk.

"That's two birds with one stone."

"That too!"

"We're going in for a landing kiddos!" Dojo said diving out of the clouds and onto a large dam. Caesar landed a few feet away quickly leaving his ship as Dojo shrank to fun size rather than full size. Over his shoulder was a small bag with unknown contents.

"So this is where Mijo has been hiding. Not bad. Lots of power can easily be generated here along with plenty of space to move around. Not too far from a silicone deposit either," Caesar muttered to himself. He glanced over at the dragon warriors in training, "Shall we?"

The warriors smiled as they walked inside with Caesar following. The inside of the dam was cool and poorly lit. The lights flickering every so often.

"Your brother loves here?" Raimundo crinkled his nose.

"This place is scarier than the meat cellar after hunting season," Clay commented, shivering slightly. Dojo jumped under his hat clearly not liking this place.

"You sure the Wu is here?" Kimiko asked.

"If this rash has anything to say about it," Dojo said pulling out a nasty red rash from under Clay's hat.

"Then let us make haste!" Omi yelled trying to run ahead. Caesar plucked Omi up from the ground and held him like a young child.

"Not so fast. If Mijo's here then so is Six."

"What? Six what?"

"Not what. Who. He's a man who has been protecting Rex for the past five years. He's... Comparable to a mercenary."

"And you didn't tell us this?" Kimiko growled.

"I did not believe we would be running into Mijo quite yet. But nevertheless," he said unzipping his small bag, "I came prepared."

"What is that?" Omi asked curiously looking at a small hand held device.

"All we should need," Caesar said confidently. The dragons looked warily at one another before walking again, with the scientist behind them. Each unsure of Caesar and his enthusiasm in their work. For a man who seemed so concerned for his "Mijo" he was so focused on technology. They walked for a few minutes pondering the man before things became dangerous. A tile shifted slightly under Clay's foot making two doors open. A wave of steel robots poured from the walls. All appearing similar to the robot the monks were kicking around when Caesar met them.

The monks stood in attack mode ready to strike. The robots revealed lasers ready to fire. Caesar turned a dial on his device and hit the button. The machines fell apart each piece unharmed. The dragon's eyes widened and looked back at Caesar. Their eyes followed him as he rummaged through the machine pieces. He plucked small chips from the scraps, narrowing his eyes in fascination. He stood abruptly pocketing the chips to study later.

"Shall we continue?" he asked. The dragons nodded surprised by the tech's power.

"Glad Spicer never was as smart as Caesar," Kimiko admitted. The boys all grunted agreeing.

* * *

><p>Jack glared forward at his wrist screen.<p>

"Rex, remind Six that I have _built_ training bots for him and he doesn't have to kill my babies."

Rex raised a brow curiously at Jack. Six is getting a check up with. Holiday."

"Then who killed my babies!?" Jack squeaked. Rex laughed at Jack's reaction.

"Are you sure it isn't a malfunction?"

"Yes I'm sure. Hell! The cameras are even showing them destroyed. Man! It's going to take me forever to rebuild them all," he grumbled grabbing his tool case, "Ya' coming?"

Rex shrugged his shoulders, "I've got nothing better to do."

Jack crinkled his nose watching Rex grab the shrunken head.

"You're just grabbing that to annoy me right?" Jack asked. Rex smirked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh. No reason," Jack shuddered. The feel of magic seemed to intensify. That thing was definitely bad news. He slipped the magic monkey staff on his back. Knowing his luck there would be something magical about his robots "spontaneous" destruction.

It didn't take long for Jack and Rex to take the hidden passages to the scrap filled hall.

"Aw!" Jack groaned going through the piles. He mentally took inventory of the stacks. Each stack was equivalent of one robot except... "Shit!"

"What?" Rex questioned sarcastically. Red eyes bore into Chocolate.

"Whoever did this stole their programming chips. Whoever stole them knew what they were doing. They have my base work."

Rex's eyes narrowed.

"Your base work?"

"It's the base program for most of my devices. If someone deciphers it they can shut down or... Even take control of all the technology I have programed around the base. If Providence gets their hands on it, they can obtain the meta nanites we have and capture you."

Rex glared at the robot scraps. He pulsed his power through their wiring hoping to access a memory bank. His arm coated in a familiar geometric pattern trailing up his neck to his eyes. Jack shuddered at the husk like appearance of Rex.

"It's back here!" a familiar voice rang out throughout the hall. Jack narrowed his eyes. He reached toward his back, grabbing the familiar smooth wood. He nimbly moved the staff in front of himself.

"We were just here!"

Damn. Xiaolin monks.

An irritating screech of shoes scraping the ground rang in his ears as he whispered, "Monkey Staff."

A ripple of magic so familiar to him coursed through his body. His shoes tearing for monkey toes , his pants lowering for a curled tail peering out from his coat. His teeth sharpening to knife like points.

"Is that the monkey you told us about?" another voice asked. Sounded a lot like Omi.

"No. Haha is a chimp. He has no tail. A growl came from Jack. Hispanic. But not Raimundo. Someone who knew about Bobo. He turned his head to glare at his enemies. Monks... And Caesar. He bared his teeth at the group.

"Spicer?" Raimundo gasped. Jack's lips lifted slightly into a morbid smile.

"What do you want Xiaolin losers?" He growled. The monks stood in attack mode while Ceasar stood still, calculating the situation.

"Rhylander? Is that you?" he asked. The monks faces morphed from aggression to confusion.

"You know Spicer?" Clay asked.

"Jack Rhylander," Caesar corrected. Jack tensed as Rex returned to normal with the geometric patterns fading.

**I know I suck. I haven't updated in forever. **

**Comment to Matt, I write in this style because I am not skilled in alternate dimensions meeting. If this is not the kind of story you want to read then write what you want to read. No one is stopping you. I appreciate the honesty, so appreciate the numerous authors who write what they want because that's a story they perceive.**

**Alright enough of that stuff. I hope those of you who do enjoy(and perhaps some who don't) review.**


End file.
